Hαcedorα de pαz
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Fic para el 'Ritual de Iniciación', del foro El Reino de Kouka. • Lo que Yona nunca querría olvidar, y lo que desearía enterrar para siempre en más recóndito y olvidado rincón de su memoria.
1. Nomeolvides

Mizuho Kusanagi, señora de _Akatsuki no Yona_.

* * *

Pαrticipαnte del: 'Rito de Iniciación', del foro El Reino de Kouka.

Personαje: Yona.

Vαriαble: le gustan las flores.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 500, según Word.

* * *

Hαcedorα de pαz

I

 _Nomeolvides_

Todavía estaban a una distancia considerable cuando las vio. Sin decir nada, Shin-Ah se adelantó a sus compañeros, y se dirigió a las laderas de la montaña.

—¿Habrá visto algo extraño? —preguntó Yoon.

—No lo creo —respondió Hak, oteando el horizonte. Los demás Dragones estuvieron de acuerdo con la _Bestia del Trueno_ y decidieron que aquel era un lugar propicio para armar el campamento.

Shin-Ah, por su parte, observó maravillado el campo de flores que se extendía frente a él. Tomó una con sumo cuidado entre sus dedos, y la admiró con detalle.

Era una flor pequeñita, con pétalos de un intenso color azul y el centro amarillo. Acarició uno de los pétalos con suavidad. Había algo en aquella flor que lo remontaba a tiempos remotos, sin saber por qué. Sentado frente al campo, Shin-Ah pensó.

¿Y si llevaba unas para la princesa? Seguramente ella también las encontraría bonitas.

Se decidió. Tomó varias flores más, armó un pequeño ramillete, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos, el campamento ya estaba completamente armado y bullía de actividad. Yoon le daba los toques finales al guisado con la ayuda de Zeno, Jae-Ha se burlaba de Kija, quien furioso, intentaba atrapar al Ryokuryū. Shin-Ah buscó a Yona con la mirada, y la encontró conversando animadamente con Hak. La princesa reía.

Pasada la cena, Seiryū esperó a que todos se retirasen a dormir. Entonces oyó a Yona salir furtivamente de la tienda, arco y flecha en mano, como todas las noches despejadas.

Yona lo encontró recostado en el tronco de un árbol viejo.

—¿Estabas despierto, Shin-Ah? —preguntó la princesa con voz amable.

—Yona… —empezó Seiryū.

—Dime. —Entonces él le ofreció tímidamente un ramito de flores azules.

Esas flores…

De repente, Yona se vio de nuevo como una niña pequeña en el castillo Hiryū. Su madre aún vivía y su padre todavía conservaba la sonrisa genuina y sempiterna en el rostro.

A la reina le encantaban los jardines y las flores. Muchas veces, ignorando por completo el protocolo, se ataviaba con un sencillo vestido de lana basta y ayudaba a los jardineros, para espanto de sus doncellas y la mirada divertida del rey. A veces, Yona la acompañaba.

Un día, la reina tomó a su hija de la mano y se la llevó a los jardines. Le señaló unas flores pequeñas, de pétalos azules y un vivo color amarillo en el centro.

—Naciste en primavera, Yona, como las flores. Son para ti, las sembré yo misma —dijo la reina, pero al adivinar en la carita de la niña su sorpresa, se arrodilló junto a ella—. _Nomeolvides_. ¿Curioso nombre, no crees? —la mujer rio y depositó un beso cálido en la frente de la pequeña. Fue el último beso.

—Gracias, Shin-Ah. —Grandes lagrimones corrían por las mejillas de Yona.

—Si te gustan, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó el chico, preocupado. ¡La había hecho llorar!

—Gracias, Shin-Ah. Muchas gracias. —Yona se aferró al ramo con fuerza—. Por hacerme recordar, gracias.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: ¡Feliz 2016, gente! Espero que hayan empezado con el pie derecho, y que este año sea genial para todos.

Sobre el fic: quise experimentar escribiendo un corto con dos puntos de vista, el de Yona como protagonista, y el de Shin-Ah como observador. También quise hablar un poco de la reina, de quien apenas sabemos que fue muerta por rebeldes. Y eso, pues c:

¡Jajohecha pevê!

01 de enero de 2016, viernes. ¡Primer fic del año, señores!


	2. Significantes & Significados

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Vαriαble: no le gusta la traición.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 500, según Word. (Yas!)

* * *

Hαcedorα de pαz

II

Significαntes & Significαdos

Protegida entre los muros del castillo Hiryū, Yona no comprendía el significado de la palabra traición. Lo atisbó, apenas, la noche en la que su padre entró a su habitación y dijo que su madre, fue encontrada muerta.

—Traición —susurró su padre entre sollozos. Yona decidió que aquella palabra era mala. Abrazó las piernas del su padre y juntos lloraron su pérdida hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Diez años después, Yona comprendió el doloroso significado en toda su extensión de la mano de aquel al que amaba.

El Rey yacía muerto en medio de su propia sangre. Soo-Won, aquel al que amaba, lo había hecho.

Hak, apelando a su increíble habilidad, a la suerte, y a los dioses, apenas consiguió sacar a la princesa viva del castillo.

Princesa de nada, hija de un muerto… Yona, sumida aún en el estupor, quiso reír histéricamente, llorar a gritos, golpear con fuerza algo… ¡lo que fuera!

Empero nada dijo, nada hizo. Se dejó llevar por agrestes bosques y escarpadas montañas sin que le importara, como las muñecas con las que jugaba de niña. Una muñeca triste y rota.

«Traición. Traición. Traición.»

Las palabras de su padre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Las comprendió. ¡Y cuánto dolía! Soo-Won, mil veces maldito. Aquel ser tan amado lo había hecho.

¡Dolía descubrir que tantos años de confianza se redujeron a nada!

Soo-Won, promesas rotas, mentiras dulces, amabilidad fingida.

Yona intentó odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar, no sabía ya si por su padre muerto o por Soo-Won.

Todas las noches las pesadillas acudían puntuales a la hora del sueño. Yona despertaba con un grito pavoroso atorado en la garganta. Todas las noches Hak estaba ahí, a su lado, vigilando su sueño. Yona adivinaba en los ojos de Hak la impotencia por no poder protegerla de sus propios terrores.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti, Hak? —le preguntó un día. Después de tantos días de permanecer en el más absoluto de los silencios, ya su voz había perdido fuerza.

—Soy tu herramienta, princesa. Úsame. ¿Puedes confiar en una herramienta? —Hak la miró, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la muchacha. Aquel fue el llanto más desgarrador que oyó en toda su vida.

Yona dejó de llorar el día en el que estuvo a punto de perder por primera vez a Hak. Exigió un arma y aprendió a usarla. Dejó de sentir lástima por sí misma el día en el que comprendió que, encerrada en su gran burbuja, desconocía al reino que moría en las afueras.

Sus manos se llenaron de heridas, luego estas cicatrizaron y también su corazón cicatrizó un poco. Yona conoció al mundo y comprendió su dolor. Los Dragones la acompañaban en sus viajes por el reino.

Y también lo hacía Hak.

Hak, siempre Hak.

Yona, la _Hacedora de Paz_ , conoció la traición de parte de aquel al que amó.

Y también la lealtad sin límites de aquel que se hacía llamar herramienta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: La traición es un tema interesante. A lo largo de la historia han existido grandes traidores que marcaron huella. Está en la naturaleza humana. Ojo, no estoy justificando a Soo-Won.

Creo que Yona en algún momento tomó consciencia de que la traición de su primo se debía a algo más grande que la venganza. Dudo que lo haya perdonado, pero tampoco lo odia tan corrosivamente como Hak. Dioses ¡qué personajes!

La viñeta/drabble pretende explorar a Yona un poco más allá de lo que se ve en el manga durante los primeros momentos después de la muerte de su padre. Amo a esta chica. Es desarrollo que tiene Yona es bárbaro. ¿No la arruiné? :c.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

01 de enero de 2016, viernes.


End file.
